pcwlfandomcom-20200214-history
PCWL Rush
PCWL Rush is a 30-minute-long show that PCWL debuted on January 22, 2014, to more or less compete with SCAW Action, but this show was mostly inspired by WWE's short-lived Saturday Morning Slam, which ran only one season on the now-defunct Vortexx block on The CW. Rush normally features only one match, but on occasion, it will feature two matches in one episode. The show's slogan back then used to be "All the Action, Half the Time!" New episodes of Rush would normally air once a month, but occasionally new episodes were aired every three weeks at the earliest. Starting with Halloween Hysteria 2015, Rush now featured preshow matches for PCWL's monthly mega-events and was thus named the Rush Preshow, all the way until Gold Rush 2018, when the Rush Preshow was renamed the Rush Kickoff Show. However, now, starting with New Year's Revolution 2020, the Rush Kickoff Show will be renamed the Rush Countdown Show. Up to now, only two Rush Preshows/Kickoff Shows/Countdown Shows have not featured a match, but did nonetheless serve as a preview show for that upcoming mega-event (The Big Bang Before The Big Game 2017 and One Extreme Summer 2018). Results Notes * 13 - El Macho superplexed Nacho which caused the ring to collapse and the match to be stopped. * 25 - Vlad Masters announced that starting with Halloween Hysteria on October 28th, 2015, all future episodes of Rush would be pre-show matches for PCWL's monthly mega-events. * 26 '''- This episode used the hard-rock/heavy-metal portion of Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody" as the show's theme to celebrate the song's 40th anniversary. * '''33 - After the match, The Gorilla turned on Triple X before revealing himself to be Vlad Masters in his first appearance in PCWL since Christmas Chaos five months earlier. * 45 - Mario's original partner, Luigi, was taken out due to an injury caused by a two-on-one ambush by InuYasha and Hellboy. * 55-B - Joker was begging Max Danger to hit him with a chair many times in the match, until Danger finally pulled the trigger, resulting in a disqualification victory for Joker. After the match, Joker superplexed Danger from the top rope down to the floor through a flaming table. * 62 - This was a rubber match between Eret and Dagur and Star-Lord and Drax. * 63 '- The Rush Preshow was renamed the Rush Kickoff Show starting with this episode. * '''67-A '- After the A113 Championship match, Vlad Plasmius attacked Robin in and out of the ring and challenged him to an "I Quit" Match at the Big Birthday Bash where the loser would be fired from PCWL. Robin accepted his challenge. * '71-B '- Monkey D. Luffy made his PCWL debut in that match. * '75-A '- Thanos was fired from PCWL as a result of losing that match. During that same show, Thor returned to PCWL and beat up Dr. Doom backstage. * '86-B '- Gamora initially won the match, but told Wonder Woman after that she didn't have to really sweat for it and thus challenged her to make it a two-out-of-three-falls match, which Wonder Woman accepted, going on to win the next two falls and in effect win the match. * '''87 - The Rush Kickoff Show was renamed the Rush Countdown Show starting with this episode. 'Alternative logos' Category:Special Events